1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband antenna for transmitting and receiving radio waves and a communication apparatus having the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna having a structure in which two metal elements are disposed opposite to each other so that a gap is interposed between them is disclosed. (Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,403)
However, the transmitting and receiving band in a required frequency band may not be sufficiently extended merely by unconditionally forming the structure disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,403.